McNeil Maverick Marching Band
The McNeil Maverick Marching Band is a high-school marching band in Round Rock, Texas part of the Round Rock ISD. thumb|left|350px|McNeil's 2006 Fall Show Entitled Saturday Morning Ovetures. The Directors Travis Ancelet Travis Ancelet, Director of Bands at McNeil High School, currently directs the Wind Ensemble, Marching Band and the Jazz Band. He holds a masters degree in wind conducting from the University of Texas at Austin. He studied conducting with Dr. Tom Lee, currently the director of bands at UCLA, and was a teaching assistant with the Longhorn Band. Mr. Ancelet received his under graduate degree in music education from Nicholls State University in Thibodaux, Louisiana. He also spent two summers touring with the Garfield Cadets Drum and Bugle Corps. In 1980, he marched with the corps and in 1982, he assisted with the horn line. Prior to his appointment at McNeil High School, Mr. Ancelet taught in the Austin Independent School District for seventeen years. He last taught at LBJ High School where he was the assistant director and director of the jazz bands for twelve years. Some of the other responsibilities Mr. Ancelet took on during his tenure at LBJ were, TMEA Region 18 Jazz Division Chair, director of the Austin Youth Jazz Orchestra and organizer for the AISD All-City Jazz Band. *From 1988 to 1991, Mr. Ancelet was the director at Pearce Middle School, where he was selected as co-teacher of the year in 1991. He started his career as the assistant director at Anderson High School. Mr. Ancelet was born and raised in south Louisiana, where a majority of his family still resides. Jason Dimiceli Mr. Dimiceli is in his third year as Associate Director of Bands at McNeil. His responsibilities including teaching the marching band and conducting the Symphonic Band. He also assists with the Wind Ensemble and Concert Band, and he teaches Music Theory. Prior to arriving at McNeil Mr. Dimiceli taught at San Marcos HS and Westfield HS (Houston). Mr. Dimiceli graduated with a degree in Music Studies from The University of Texas in 2002. He is a trumpet specialist, having studied with the great Raymond Crisara and Dr. Joel Treybig. Mr. Dimiceli also studied score study and conducting with Dr. Kevin Sedatole. He is proud to have graduated from Eisenhower High School in Houston where his directors included Brian Sedatole, Greg Goodman, and John Hinojosa. Some of Mr. Dimiceli’s fondest playing memories are from his time in the UT Symphony Band, his two years (1996-97) in the Longhorn Band and in his three years (1997-99) in The Cavaliers Drum and Bugle Corps. Away from school Mr. Dimiceli loves to spend time with his beautiful wife, Jennifer, and his lovely daughter, Emily. He loves college football (and has had season tickets to UT football games since 1998) and Major League Baseball. He also enjoys golfing, cooking, and reading as much as he can. Ian Smith Ian Smith received his Bachelors of Music degree from LSU where he was principal chair of the Wind Ensemble, Symphony Orchestra, and Drumline Captian/staff arranger for the marching band. He also performed in the New Music Ensemble, Percussion Ensemble, Ethnic Percussion Ensemble, and played trumpet in the Basketball Band. He has been at McNeil High School since the fall of 2001 when he was hired to be a percussion instructor/private lesson teacher. In the middle of his second year an opportunity arose which allowed him to become the assistant director. In his time at McNeil, the percussion section has won many awards including several high percussion trophies at marching and concert band contests. Mr. Smith stays busy in the summer by teaching across the state for Percussion One / Yamaha, and writing percussion parts for schools in Texas and Louisiana. He has music published through Drop6 Media. Jeanette Pritchard (Colorguard Instructor) Fall 2006 Marching Show The McNeil Maverick Band’s 2006 Fall Show is entitled “Saturday Morning Overtures.” The Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons featured many well-known orchestral pieces, including Gioacchino Rossini’s opera “The Barber of Seville.” The Saturday morning serial The Lone Ranger was themed famously by the overture from “William Tell,” also by Rossini. This year, the Maverick Band performs these pieces for you, just as if you were eight years old, sitting on the floor in front of the TV, in pajamas, eating a bowl of cereal. Music Arrangers – Daniel Montoya and Ian Smith. Visual Designer – Pete Weber Recent Show History *2006 - 2007 : Fall Show: “Saturday Morning Overtures” *2005 - 2006 : Fall Show: “On The Town” :: Winterguard Show: “Kiss” *2004 - 2006 : Fall Show, “Live From Austin” :: Winterguard Show: “Scat Last” *2003 - 2004 : Fall Show: “Latin Fire” :: Winterguard Show: “Little Wing” 2002 - 2003 : Fall Show: "Pacific Tides" 2006 - 2007 Achievements *Central Texas Drumline Invitational : 2nd Place *Capitol City Marching Contest : 2nd Place 5A : 2nd Place Percussion Caption : 2nd Place Colorguard Captian *USSBA Marching Contest : 2nd Place Group 5 Open *Region 26 UIL Marching Contest : 1st Division Superior Rating *Area D Marching Contest : Tied for 13th Place Band Boosters The McNeil Band Booster Association is a non-profit organization (501©(3)) recognized by the Round Rock I.S.D. and includes McNeil High School, Cedar Valley Middle School, and Deerpark Middle School. All parents of band students in grades 6-12 are automatically members. The association is organized to provide support for the band programs and activities at these schools. Funds raised during the year benefit all three schools. Our main source of income comes from the concession stands operated during football season. We operate stands for the Middle School games, freshman, junior varsity, and varsity games. Band Booster meetings are held on the first Thursday of the month at 7:00 p.m. in the McNeil High School band hall. There are a variety of ways to be involved in this organization. Pleas feel free to call any of the members of the Board and ask how you can help. 2006 – 2007 Band Booster Officers : PRESIDENT…............ Lori Duff : VICE PRESIDENT…....Cathy Smith : SECRETARY…...........Teresa McAnally : TREASURER…...........Judi Sellers : CONCESSIONAIRE…..Wendy Mueller : CONCESSIONAIRE…..Jeff Duff External McNeil Band Website Watch the McNeil Drumline on Youtube Watch Saturday Morning Ovetures on Youtube